VONGOLA I mark2
by AnnieX0013
Summary: There are seven flames now, however there were 10 flames to begin with. Will the women that process these flames show Giotto and his Guardians the true side of the Mafia or brighten it for the 7 men of the Vongola Family. It's called Vongola I MARK2 because the first one got deleted and I lost most of the story plot.
1. Chapter 1

Please review!

Disclaimer I don't own KHR

* * *

We arrive in Italy and already found ourselves in a fight with two men from the mafia; both of them are tall, one with scarred hands and the other bald.

'You brats should watch where ya going!' the Baldy yelled.

'You're the ones who bumped into us, Baldy!' my friend Maria argues back.

Maria is Half-Japanese, she is a very innocent person but she was raised to fight. As for me, the other guy had grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and from the corner of my eye I could see a couple of bullets flying towards men and this was how we met the Blondie and the red head.

'Hey! Leave them alone!' a spiky haired Blondie shouted, who stood next to a red head boy.

Both of the men looked at the two and tasked.

'Tsk. Let's go.'

Both of the men let us go and walk off. We watched them walk away, when they were out of sight Maria thank the two boys.

'Thank you for the help.' she said while bowing.

'No problem, you okay?' The Blondie asked.

'Yeah we're fine.' Maria said.

'You two aren't from here, are you?' He asked.

'No, we just got here this morning.' Maria relied with a smile.

Blondie smiled back and said. "I'm Giotto and this is my dear friend G. If you guys don't mind, would you like us to show you around?"

"Well that would be nice, thanks. I'm Maria and this is-"

I cut her off. "Nice to meet you, I'm Roxy."

We spent our whole entire trip with Giotto and G. Maria had taken a liking to Giotto and it was the same with Giotto, that's what G told me. On the last day of the `trip` G and I had caught Maria and Giotto kiss; we just stare at them from the distance.

"Finally, they finally kiss." G said as he leaded against a building.

"Yeah, by the way I never got a chance to ask." I begin to talk to G.

"Ask what?"

"Why didn't those guys attack you and Giotto on the first day we met?"

"Well, let's just it wasn't the first time Giotto and I had to deal with them."

"So that's how it is, huh?"

"Hey, you're more comfortable around guys then girls, right? Sorry just wanted to know that's all."

"Ha." I let out a sad laugh. "Yeah, before you ask why. I have 12 brothers and I was raised in a family that's was always surrounded by men."

"Wow, big family huh.'

"Pretty much..." I looked at clock tower and it was time for us to go. 'Well it's good meeting both you and Giotto.'

Maria and I had to leave for a meeting before returning to Japan that night. All four of us bid fare well and Giotto promise to come and visit Maria in Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!

Disclaimer I don't own KHR

* * *

5 YEARS LATER

5 years have passed since we last saw Giotto and G. Maria and I walked to one of our friend's mansion, he had asked us if we had free time to come over and help him with something. We now stand outside the front gate of the Asari Manor.

"Asari Ugetsu-san, we're here." Maria called out.

A few moments past and one of the maids let us in, she lend us to Ugetsu's room and told us that he be home soon. She left to get us some tea.

"I wonder where he is." I asked

"Who knows? Roxy, have you even gone home once in these 10 years?'

I shook my head. I don't like to go home to see my family or my friends after the incident with my mother. Also I haven't gone ever since my father re-married 8 years ago.

'Maria… have you gone to-?'

She shook her head, like me she from a big family and has her reasons of not going back remand silent, until the maid came with green tea.

"Thank you very much." Maria thanked the maid.

After 10 minutes of waiting, someone came home. Maria and I got up to see whoever it was. We came to the front door to find Ugetsu with two people. Maria and I couldn't see them, because Asari were standing in front of them.

"Welcome back." Maria and I said together.

"I'm home. Sorry did I make you ladies wait long?" He greet with a smile.

"Not really. So who are your friends?" I said.

"Oh haha." He steps back to revel. "This is Giotto-san and this is G."

Maria and I was so surprise to see them and they were the same. I explain to Ugetsu that we met before in Italy. After listening to me talk, we headed toward a larger room.

"So, why did you want us here again?" Maria asked as she took a seat next to Giotto.

"Ah. I need your help with the yakuza." All of his laugher has turn into seriousness.

"Wait! Asari-san, these ladies can't fight against men!" Giotto exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?!" G joined in as well.

All three men started to argue. Maria looks at me and I gave her one of my grins. We both nodded to each other and both of us stood up. Maria tied her long black hair back into a ponytail. Both Giotto and G were startle by us.

'Clam yourselves.' Maria said

"So what family is it and why?" I asked.

"The Tochigi Clan. They have declared war against my family." Asari replied

"My, my." Maria said as she pointed out the window. "Looks like there here already."

We all go to the window and we see the flags of the Tochigi Clan being held up. A maid rushes in saying that the Tochigi Clan's leader wants to Ugetsu alone. I leave the room to the front gate; I jump up onto the gate's wall. Soon I was joined by Giotto, G and Maria. We stare down at the Tochigi Clan henchman. After a few minutes Giotto speaks.

"Don't get involved. It's dangerous. "

"You guys have no idea what type families we're from." Maria said still looking down.

"What?" G asked with a confuse face.

"5 year ago, we wanted to tell you but couldn't find a good time." Maria claimed

"Maria is the daughter of a yakuza boss and my father is the boss of a few French and Russian mafia families." I said.

BAM!

We all turn around to see the Tochigi leader storming out with Ugetsu standing at the door with a smile.

"Asari-san what happened?" Giotto asked worriedly.

"Hahaha. Well seem like we have to fight."

* * *

Now, all five of us stand on the gate wall and prepare for an all out fight. G had taken out a gun, Asari-san had his sword out and Giotto had … flames coming out his forehead and hands? All three of them had jump down and started fighting already. Maria got out her metal fans and joins the fight.

"Забыли ветра: forgotten wind!" I exclaimed.

Everyone stop to look at me as silver flames swirled around me. Then my scythe appears before me. I grabbed it the joined the fight as well, cutting down anyone who were foolish enough to look away.

"You Fucking Bitch." One of the henchmen exclaimed from behind me as he swung his sword at me. However Maria got to him before I did with her black flames.

"Eisei no kage: Moons Shadow."

Everyone was just scared out of the minds, well they should be, and then Asari spoke.

"Leave now! If you all value your lives then retreat now!" He said knowing he did want to kill anyone.

The all ran for it. Soon there were people to clean up the bloody mess. We all headed inside, Maria and I sat together on one side of the table and the other three sat on the other.

"Well this is why you told us to come, huh, sword-freak." G said to Ugetsu.

Ugetsu chuckled. "I told you. They're something to see."

Giotto sighed and rested his head on his hands. "Wait a minute. Your fathers' are either in the yakuza or the mafia."

"Yes, they are however my father doesn't give a rat's ass about me and Maria's lets her do whatever she wants." I said.

Everyone eyes widened and after a few moments G whispered to Giotto and Giotto sighed and pulled out two rings and placed them on the table.

"Maria, Roxy, will you both come back to Italy with the three of us?" Giotto asked.

"What? Why?" Maria said with a questioning look.

"To become my guardians of the moon and wind, of Vongola Family. Of course." G said.

Both of us were completely confuse, then Giotto explained to us. In the past 5 years he and six friends have been building a group to protect the people Italy. We agreed to become Giotto's guardians and after a few weeks of G pounding Italian into our heads, we left Japan for Italy.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review!

Disclaimer I don't own KHR

* * *

~We arrive in Italy~

Maria kept her distance from Giotto for the entire way to Vongola HQ. Then I spoke up half way there.

"So who are the other four guardians?"

"Well, there is Lampo, he the youngest of the guardians." Giotto replied.

"A huge cry-baby." G added on. Ugetsu laughed.

"Also, Knuckle, he's a priest and very loud." Giotto said with grin and then turns to G with a concern look. "Hey G. Will those two be at HQ?"

"Not sure."

Maria and I exchange looks.

"Ladies, please be careful with Alaude and Daemon. Especially with Daemon."

No way it can't be them, can it? I thought to myself.

"Those names sound familiar, right Roxy?" Maria spoke.

'Yeah…but it can't be them.' I said warily.

'Can't be who?' Giotto asked

'Just a couple French guys I grew up with.'

All three men blankly blinked at me and had sweat drops on their heads. My eyes widen and then I shut my eyes to turn to the window and let out a sigh.

'Daemon…Spade…Skylark Alaude. It is them right? Its Daemon Spade and Alaude the one with the handcuffs, right?'

Giotto nodded and leaned forward to see if I was okay. 'Are they going to be a problem?'

I relaxed my face and turned back to the others. 'Don't worry I can handle them…it's just they bring back some old memories.'

_Indeed old memories_.

* * *

~One Hour Later~

We arrived at Vongola HQ. It was impressing to see such huge mansion. We were greeted by a few maids, they took Maria and I to our rooms. I was thankful that I asked for wall selves for my books. I unpacked all my stuff. After a few hours a maid came and told me it was time for dinner, she leads me to the dining hall. I walk in to see Maria and two other people. Maria caught sight of me and ran over to me. The other two walked up and introduce themselves.

"It's extremely nice to meet you. I'm Knuckle." He said

"And I'm the great Lampo. Nice to meet you." Lampo said with a large smile.

"Likewise, I'm Roxy." I said.

We all took our seats and started talking about ourselves, soon Giotto, G and Ugetsu joined us. G seat next to me, so Giotto and Maria had to seat next each other. Giotto told Knuckle and Lampo that Maria and I were the Moon and Wind Guardians. Knuckle protested on letting girls in the world of the mafia and then I explained that both Maria and I were already born into the mafia world. Then and there I felt a sudden chill down neck and I let it slip from my lips.

'You never change.'

"Daemon Spade, stop hiding." Giotto said.

Then Daemon appeared from his mist. "Nufufu. Well sharp as ever, Giotto. And long time no see, _Roxy~._" He said in a sly way.

Giotto introduces Daemon to Maria. He took his seat right across from me and smiled. We all remand silent until…

"This is extremely awkward!" Knuckle yelled

"You don't have to say it." Lampo said.

"So how do you two know each other?" Maria asked to get the atmosphere lighten although she already you the answer.

"Nufufu. Well, we grew up together and had 'thing' for each other, isn't that right Roxy?" Daemon chuckled.

'You can say that. And it was you who had a thing for me.' I said annoy

'Oh~ why so cold? You've been mis-'

I through a knife at him and misses his head by an inch. I hated this guy since childhood; he always pulls pranks on me. The door suddenly opens and 2 pairs of handcuffs had been sent flying at Daemon and I. I caught the handcuffs and Daemon had also caught them. Everyone was in complete shock and then Alaude walked in.

"My,my. Alaude violence is on good when we have new members here." Ugetsu said with a smile.

"It's alright, Ugetsu-san. So it was you as well huh, Alaude." I said to him as I got up from my seat and walked to Alaude and handed his cuffs back.

"Long time no see, carnivore." Alaude said as he kisses my hand.

Everyone expect for Daemon and Maria were in complete shock.

* * *

We all took our seats and I begin to explain.

"Daemon and Alaude are somewhat from the same area of France, where I was rise and we always got into fights with each other."

"And what kind of relationship are you in with Alaude, then?" Giotto asked awkwardly.

"Just friends." Alaude said in a cold voice.

Daemon chuckled. '_Just friends, huh? _It's more like Roxy's is his ex-girlfriend.'

Both Alaude and I shot Daemon a sharp look to warn him his dead meat. Nobody wanted asked anymore. After we all finish dinner, Lampo left the dining hall with Knuckle and Ugetsu. G went out for a smoke and Maria and Giotto went for a walk in the garden. That left Daemon, Alaude and me.

"You two haven't change in these 10 years." I said.

Daemon chuckled. "Nufufu. Nor have you."

"Spade… you're dead if you say anymore about Roxy and I." Alaude said.

"Yeah say anymore and you're dead to me… And also can the both of youse please keep it silent about me being missing in France." I said in a low voice.

Daemon put his finger over his mouth to say he stay silent. Alaude yawn.

"Well it's late. I'm going to bed." He said as patted my head and left.

"Good to see that you're fine. Good night." Daemon said as he left the room.

As I walked back to my room, I thought that I stop by Maria's room. When I get closer to her, I start to hear people talking. When I peek in to see who it was, Maria and Giotto were shirtless. I stepped back and continued to my room trying to forget the scene what I just saw. When I get to my room I just fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review! I like to hear feed back from you. :)

* * *

~Next Week~

After Breakfast, I went to the roof of HQ, since it was windy I felt like feeling the wind through my hair. Maria and I already got use to our lives at the Vongola HQ. After two hour I went to find Giotto, as I walked around looking for Giotto, I ran into G. It seems he was looking for me.

"We're having a meeting." He said.

"Okay." I said as we walked off to Giotto office.

We entered Giotto's office and took our seats. When everyone was there Giotto cleared his throat and G handed out a few papers.

"Please read the papers." Giotto said.

-On paper-

Chiavarone Famiglia

Tomaso Famiglia

Bovino Famiglia

Simon Famiglia

Nuevo Famiglia

Beccio Famiglia

Difo Famiglia

Giegue Famiglia

Leilei Brothers Triad

Rossiyskaya Famiglia

Robespierre Famiglia

Guillaume Famiglia

Gaillard Famiglia

Sarkozy Famiglia

Borzakov Famiglia

Vishnevskaya Famiglia

I looked up to find Alaude and Giotto staring at me and it would seem Alaude told him about which ones are in my family or Giotto asked Alaude if he knew what families I'm from.

Lampo yawn and spoke."What with this list, Primo?"

"Stupid, wait until everyone finishes reading." G said.

"It's alright, G. The Vongola Famiglia is hosting an alliance party with some old and new families that joined." Giotto spoke up and turns his gaze to Maria. "Maria, you don't really need to be concern about the list, however Roxy you're different."

"Primo what do you mean by that?" Lampo asked.

"Just that the Robespierre, Vishnevskaya, Borzakov and Guillaume family are related to me." I said.

"Will everything be fine between you and your family?" Giotto asked with a worried look. "The party is in three months."

I chuckled. "We have to wait and see, don't we?"

~Three Months Later~

It was a day before the party and everyone had their hands full. Giotto and G are checking all the preparations for tomorrow's party. Knuckle and Lampo are helping the maids with some heavy lifting, Lampo was no help. Ugetsu is checking if the chiefs needed help. Daemon and Alaude disappeared to somewhere and Maria is looking for me, she wants me to wear a dress. I'm hiding in a tree because I hate wearing dresses. I think I'll have a nap before dinner. I jerk awake to someone calling me, I look around and it's almost dark.

"Oi~! Roxy! Where are you?!" someone called. 'Come on its dark!'

I look around, how long did my nap go for then I look down to see Lampo.

"Right here." I called back as I jumped out of the tree.

"WA!" Lampo exclaimed. "Don… don't do that!"

I chuckled. "Sorry, so what did you want?"

"There's someone here for you."

"Who is it?"

"Donno. Primo just said go get you and tell you to see him in his office."

We both walked back. Lampo went on about getting buried alive by the boxes that fell on top of him, I laugh. When we got closer to Giotto's office, it had seemed everyone had crowded in front of the office.

"Hi guys. What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

Everyone stayed silent and looked at the door. Oh God, what happened? I knock on the door and walked in and close the door behind me. Giotto looked up.

"Ah, there you are. Mmm… this person would like a word with you." He hand gesture toward at a man in black suit that was staring out the window.

"Thank you Vongola Primo." He said as turned towards me.

"Primo, I think its best you leave now." I said trying to hold in my anger.

Giotto didn't say anything more and stood up and left the room.

"What the Fuck do you want, Gerard?"

Gerard took a seat on the sofa that was furthest from me and smiled.

"Is that anyway to talk to your oldest brother, Roxy?"

"To you yes." I said in bitchy tone.

"Ten years, since mother died and ten years since you've been gone. How do you think we've felt for all these ten year with you gone, huh?" he said in a calm manner.

I took my seat across from him and lend forward. "Not very much, I'll say."

A few moments pasted and both crack up laughing.

"Haha." Gerard tried to stop laughing. "You haven't changed one bit."

"Nor have you, brother." I said. "Hey guys! You can come in!"

Everyone entered the room and I stood up and sat next to Gerard.

"Everyone, this is Gerard my oldest brother." I said pointing at him.

"Nice to meet you. And thank you for looking after my sister, Maria."

Everyone greeted him and introduce themselves, except for Daemon and Alaude who already know him. Then everyone took their seats and Alaude sat next to me just to piss my brother off.

"Didn't you two just have an argument just now?" Lampo asked sheepishly.

"Haha. We do that a lot." I said and notice that Gerard was about attack Alaude.

"Al-au-de." Gerard said with hint of anger. "Why must you sit next Roxy?"

"Shut up. Herbivore." Alaude said.

At this point Gerard had stood up and was about to insult him.

"Nufufu. You're still protective as ever, Gerard." Daemon said.

"Daemon! You!" Gerard exclaimed.

I let them argue and the others were laughing at my brother. I looked at Giotto who looked a bit concern.

"What is it, Giotto?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Ah. Just worry about tomorrow, that's all."

"If you're worried about my families, you shouldn't be."

"I hope your right."


	5. Chapter 5

Please enjoy! Please review!

* * *

~The Day of the Party~

The morning of the party had finally come and a very rude awakening by the maids and Maria. Just to get me in a dress, they force me down and change me into a white and blue dress that had little traces of silver. After an hour, I finally gave in and let Maria do my hair and make-up. While Maria left to get something, I spilt on a shirt and some shorts that held a couple of my scythes and put the dress back on before she came back. The men were wearing white suits with a colour under shirt that were the same colour of their flames. Maria, she was wearing a black and white dress, mostly white.

"You ladies look extremely gorgeous!" Knuckle yelled when he saw us.

"Haha. You do, you do." Asari said.

"Thank you. And you men look handsome as ever." Maria said.

Daemon chuckled. "Why thank you." He said in flirtiest way.

"Daemon, Maria already hooked up with Giotto." Lampo said with a stupid grin.

This made Maria turn red and G came up behind and hit him on the head.

"Oww! Stupid G! What was that for?" Lampo snapped at G.

"Don't say stuff like in front of women!" G snapped back.

Giotto soon came along. "What's going on at a time like this?"

"I said that Maria hooked up with you, Primo." Lampo whined to Giotto.

Now Giotto had turned red.

"About that…" Giotto said in low voice.

"Giotto Vongola, is it true that Maria is taken by you?" Alaude said while spinning handcuffs around his index finger.

Now all eyes were on spiky blond man that was turning redder.

"Ye… yes, we going out with each other." Maria said sheepishly, her whole face was red.

"Well, finally one of you admitted!" Both G and I exclaimed.

"You guys knew!" Everyone shouted except for Daemon who chuckled and Alaude.

"Yeah, we knew. Anyway isn't it time for the party to start?" G said avoiding anymore questions.

"Yes it is, but one more question. How long have you known about Maria and me?" Giotto asked.

"I've since the first night that we moved into the Vongola HQ. And G knew after a week of us being here." I said.

With that everyone disbanded across the grounds of Vongola HQ. When it was noon and the entire guests list had arrived, Giotto greeted everyone with a few word and went to mingle with the bosses of the other families with G and Ugetsu at his side. Maria mingled with the other women that were here. Lampo hung around some teenagers that were his age. Knuckle was talking with some subordinate. Daemon was playing poker with some people and Alaude was standing with me, drinking some red wine.

"You're not going to look for your brothers or your father?" He asked.

"I'll go later. Anyway if they're here isn't your sister here as well." I said with glass of wine at my lips, Alaude 'hmm' at the last bit I said.

Soon one of Alaude's subordinate came up behind us and whispered in his ear. He gave his glass of wine to me and walked off. I poured the wine into my glass and drank it all before placing the glasses on the table.

"Excuse me." Someone said as they placed their hand on my shoulder.

I turned around with a smile at the familiar voice.

"Monsieur Alain."

He smiled back and hugged me while kissing my cheeks. "Mademoiselle Roxy. It's been too long. "

"Yes it has, so you're still my father's right hand man, I see."

"Yes, yes." Then his face went straight. "Mademoiselle, you've been gone for ten years and not once in those ten years you've contact us. Why? "

"Many things kept coming up and…"

I was cut off by another familiar voice. "And what?"

Alain step back to revel three other henchmen, which are close to my father.

"Monsieur Bruce, Monsieur Noel and Monsieur Kurt, long time no see." I said, trying to keep my calm.

"Yes, it's been too long, so answer this for us why didn't you come home?"

'I found her.' I replied grimly

'Her? Who?... it couldn't be that you-'

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Gunshots! Here of all times!

* * *

Shit, gunshot! Everyone is in a panic; I rush to Maria side to see if she was okay. My father's men had dash off to his side. Soon someone grabbed me by the hair; I look to see who it was. He was the baldy from five years ago, then put me in a head lock and shot a few rounds into the sky with his handgun. Everyone stopped and looked at him as he dragged me to clear area of garden. When we were in the clear, several other men joined him and all of them had women by their necks and one of them had Maria. The baldy that had me seemed to be the leader.

"Come on out Vongola Primo!" the one that had Maria shouted.

Giotto appeared through the crowd with G, Asari, Knuckle, Lampo and Daemon behind him.

"Let the women go!" He exclaimed.

"No way, until we get rid of you and your family."

Everyone had their weapons out and my brothers and father had made way to the front of the crowd.

"Who's your boss!?" Gerard demanded.

"Cool it, Mr. Vishnevskaya Secondo." Another snapped at my brother.

I took a deep breath and shot a glare at the one who had snapped at my brother. He looked at me and smirked.

"Hey! Assholes! Who the fuck do you think you are?!" I said in a dangerous voice.

Baldy tightened his grip around my neck, coursing me to chock and making Giotto and the others step forward.

"My, my, my. That's no way a lady should talk, is it." Baldy said. "If you must know princess we're from-"

The moment he called me princess I had grabbed my scythes from under my dress and tripped him with one of them. I pinned him down with my full body weight while I held my scythes at his neck.

"No one calls me 'Princess'!" I exclaimed.

The other men had let the other women go and pointed their guns at my head and baldy was completely shock.

"Drop your weapons!" a light brown haired man exclaimed.

I smirk at the man as my second oldest brother, Joseph attack from behind.

"Big mistake! Long time no see, brat." Joseph said as he pulled me to his safety. "No one messes with my sister."

From the corner of eye I spot a sniper, pushing Joseph out of the way.

Bang!

Shit it got my left shoulder, I cried out in pain and once again the baldy grabbed me by my hair this time and held his gun at my head.

"So this is the famous Roxy Guillaume." He said.

"I don't remember taking my father's name, asshole." I said.

He got his gun and shot my right thigh, I once again cried in pain. This made Maria clench her fist, shot a look at her to not do anything knowing her she'll wouldn't let them live. He kneeled down to my level and grabbed my neck, chocking me.

"I'll watch your mouth if I was you." he threatening. "It's the easy way or hard way?"

"Life is never easy." Shit I lost too much blood; I have no choice but to use it.

Baldy smirk. "So unwise." He held his gun to my forehead and –

"Снежный буран (snezhnyĭ buran): snow blizzard!" I cried not thinking what I just said.

White and silver flames burst from my Vongola ring. The whole graden became white with… snow. I can hear some call my name… ah it Maria. Suddenly I become dizzy and fell on to the ground with heavy eyelids… then blank.

* * *

"_Roxy, Roxy."_

Mother? A dream?

"_The white flames only can live through the Borzakov bloodline and shorten one's life span, however…"_

I remember now this was the last thing she said to me before she died.

"_However keep on using it, it freezes your life forever."_

She cried that afternoon for the first time in front of me.

"_Yes forever, never to die." _

I didn't understand at the time why now, why would she cry now?

"_Once frozen by the white flames, means never to melt away."_

And I still don't understand.

"Nufufu, maybe a kiss will wake her up."

"Don't you dare touch her, pineapple-head!"

"I'll arrest you for sexual harassment."

"Haha, that snow surprised me."

"It scared me."

"You're extremely scared off everything, Lampo!"

"Hope she's okay."

"She'll be fine, Maria. I think."

"Giotto…"

"Get a room."

"Shut up, stupid brat."

"Who's th-!"

I groan. "You guys let me sleep."

"Roxy! You're awake! Thank God" Maria shouted as jumped on me.

I held back my cry. "Maria… I'm still in pain."

She got right off me in an instanced. "Sorry!"

It looks like she has being crying.

"What happen?" I said.

"You did, you made an early winter." Lampo said lazily.

I realize what they meant by that and -

"Great! The old man saw!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Wait, Roxy what do you mean?" G asked

"You all saw the white flame, didn't you?"

A set of eight heads nodded.

"My father hates that flame and it was the end of my mother."

Maria then spoke. 'Roxy is this, what my mother was talking about, that your mother killed herself by the orders of your father.'

I nodded, with the other looking confused.

"Roxy… are you sure she killed herself because your father ordered her to." Giotto said.

"How do you know of this?" Knuckle asked

"I overheard my grandmother when she was about it talking to my aunt. A year after she died." I said as I looked down.

Knuckle cleared his throat. "Okay you can explain to us when you're rested."

Knuckle pushed everyone out of the room and I doze off.


	6. Chapter 6

Please enjoy. REVIEW PLEASE!

RAWR~

* * *

~Giotto's office~

I was sitting at my desk and Roxy's father and his five oldest sons were also sitting. Roxy's father sat on the arm chair closest to the door, the Guillaume Secondo, Drago. Gerard, Joseph and I believed it was Dimitrios the Robespierre Terzo sat to my left and the other two sat to my right, Shura and Claude.

"Vongola Primo. How is she?" Gerard asked.

"She is resting, she'll be fine." I replied.

He sighed in relief. "That's good and what of those men?"

"My guardians are questioning them at this ever moment."

'It may not be my place to ask but why did Roxy leave home?'

They all gazed downwards and their faces darken. Then Drago spoke in clam manner, the old man who should look in his 80's looks 40. He explained that 10 years ago there was an incident that involved Roxy and his late wife which took his wife's life and almost most Roxy's. Yet he didn't know why she left for all he knew at the time she left to live with her grandmother on her mother's side in Russia. My hyper intuition told me he didn't want his sons knowing the truth yet.

Drago cleared his throat. "We would like to see her."

"I think it should be all right, let me get a maid to show where her room is."

We got up and headed towards Roxy's room before that I asked Drago to wait a bit as his sons left with the maid leaving him and I alone.

'Drago, before when I saw Roxy, she mentioned that you ordered your wife to kill herself. I wish this isn't true.'

Drago face fell with regret. 'It's best that Roxy thinks that for now, I won't have her hating her mother as well.'

I raised an eye-brow 'What actually happen? I know that stepping out of line however Roxy is like a sister to me now.'

Drago sighed. 'Indeed I gave that order for my late wife to kill herself only to protect Roxy from her mother's plans which were to use Roxy body as her own. Roxy's flames are still are, stronger than the Vindice and her mother's. Now after seeing my daughter after so long I have to tell her the truth.'

'So this is fatherly love, it's going to take time for her to understand. When Roxy told me about this I sensed she wasn't telling me everything.'

I nodded in understanding why he did it, and then we left for Roxy's room.

* * *

~Roxy's Room~

I wake up to knock at my door, I let them in. It was Knuckle he was checking up on me and brought me something to eat. I slowly got up.

"Thank-you." I said before I started chewing some apples.

"You're extremely welcome." He said with a smile.

"Knuckle, can you not tell anyone about the-"

He put up his hand.

"You're one with one too many secrets. I wouldn't tell anyone about the scar. Also those ladies you saved told me to say thank-you."

"Well they're very welcomed. Thank you again." I said.

"When you need someone to talk to, just come to me, okay."

I nodded. Soon there was another knock at the door it was my older brothers. Knuckle took his leave and left me alone with them. We stayed silent for a few awkward moments.

"You disappear for ten years and turn up here." Claude said. "Not to mention that you almost buried us alive with snow."

"Sorry about that." I said.

"We've missed you." Dimitrios said in a sad voice. 'Why didn't you come back?'

'I didn't come back because I found her and Maria.'

'The Half-Japanese girl, that joined Vongola with you?' Shura questioned. 'And who's her?'

'I can't say, I promised her.' Hiding the pain of longing for brothers, I miss them all dearly.

Shura noticed then change the subject. 'Oh is anyone going tell her?'

'Tell me what?' I looked around at my brothers.

Dimitrios caught on with Shura. 'Which part? That we have 2 step sisters or that Ryan, Rhys and Rain are coursing a mess in Paris.'

'What?' I said shocked.

I already knew about my step sisters but I didn't think my three brothers which I had the privilege sharing the same birthday with would course a so call mess, not good in my elder brothers books.

Joseph then spoke. 'After the old man remarried they just didn't approve of it since you were gone and _our _step sisters are total bitches our step mum alright though.'

Those three are so dead whenever I plan to go back home. Then I notice that Gerard has been awfully quite and he's the talkative one.

'Gerard your rather quite for someone who always fond of their younger sister.' Claude said.

His eyes looked into mine. 'Are you and Alaude, back together?'

I grinned at my foolish protective talkative brother. 'Why? Does it bother you?' I said teasing.

'Of course! Where was he during the attack? Some boyfriend he is!'

I start to laugh. 'There's nothing between us anymore he's just a friend now.'

Then my other brothers start laughing, we were having such fun that none of us notice our father walk in. I saw Giotto at the door and shot smile, he smiled back then left.

'Seems like your all back normal.' Our father said.

'Of course!' All my bros exclaimed.

'She's our sister! No matter what even if she disappeared for ten year!' Dimitrios said as he kissed my forehead.

'Yeah she's not like our step sisters. She has been the only one in our family that capable handling all 12 of us brothers!' Shura said

Our father grinned. 'Okay okay I get it.' His face turns to a sad look. 'Roxy, I want to tell you something… I want to tell you all something.'

'And that is?' I questioned.

'Let's wait into tomorrow, you need your rest.'

They bid good night and left.

"Alaude, how long have you been there?"

Alaude comes in through the window; he walks over and sits on my bed.

"Long enough carnivore."

Alaude sat on my bed and lend forward placing his elbows on his knees. Alaude has always been like this, never bound by anything or anyone just like a cloud, yet he was bounded by me when we were together.

"Where did you go during the party?" I asked.

"There were people crowding at the broader of my territory, so I took care of them."

"Did find out what family attack us?"

"The Olivera Family."

I flinch at the name. "And what of those men who were at the party?"

"Primo let them go."

So like Giotto, his too soft. Alaude then left with a yawn I fell asleep after awhile.

* * *

~Giotto's Office~

Giotto is thinking to himself, while G and the others discuss some business about the Olivera Family. _I have a bad feeling; Roxy has two flames, should I give her the snow ring? Damn it! Why I so annoyed?! When I heard it was the Olivera family I got worked up?! Okay, deep long breathes, calm down, calm down._

"Nufufu. You worry too much, Primo."

"Huh?" Giotto snaps out of thinking. "What's going on?"

"Primo… were you even listening and you're the boss." G said.

"Now, now G. A lot happen today maybe we should call it a day." Asari said

Lampo yawned. "Yeah, let's call it a day."

"I have to be up extremely early tomorrow." Knuckle said.

"Everyone is dismissed. Just get up early for the meeting." Giotto said.

Everyone said good night and left, except for Maria and G.

"Skipping work much.' G said to himself. "Well, night."

G left the room, leaving Maria and Giotto alone. Maria walks over to Giotto and sits on the edge of the desk.

"Giotto, you shouldn't worry too much about Roxy." She said while holding Giotto's hand.

Giotto smiled at Maria with a soft gaze. "Maria, thank-you."

"It's my job as the Moon guardian, to bright up the sky when darkness appears."

Giotto chuckled and kissed her hand. Then Maria and Giotto headed to bed.


End file.
